


Injuries and Kisses

by skyewardsstan_fics (nathyfaith)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/skyewardsstan_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye injures her ankle while training, of course now Ward has to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injuries and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> A cute request written by skyewardsstan, hope you guys enjoy it!!

"Ward!"

"I’m sorry, I’m sorry," he said as he rushed towards her.

"God dammit!" hissed Skye as she fell on her butt. Again. "Seriously Ward?"

"I didn’t mean to!" Ward reasoned as knelt by her feet. "Is it broken?"

"What do you think?" scoffed Skye as she tried rotating her ankle clockwise.

"Shit," he murmured as he examined Skye’s ankle. "It is."

"No shit, Sherlock. Please fix it."

"I will. I just.. Are you sure? It’ll hurt when I flex it."

"It’ll hurt more if you don’t."

"Oh, yeah. You’re right," nodded Ward as he held her right sprained foot. "Hold on to my other arm," he said as he held out his arm towards her.

"What? Why?" she asked, pushing it away.

"Skye," he said calmly as he faced her. "This will hurt, and I need you to hold on to something. And I don’t see anything on the floor where you can hold on to, so-"

"Yeah, yeah," she groaned. "Fine. Give me your arm." She clutched on his arm as she nodded at him to start, "I’m ready, SO."

"On 5. 1, 2, 3-"

"Shit shit shit shit shit," Skye murmured under her breath as she shut her eyes closed and clutched Ward’s arm tighter.

"Rookie."

"I’m fine. Go ahead."

"You don’t look fine."

"Of course I’m not fine!" snapped Skye as she opened her eyes and glared at him. "We’ve been running around the cargo hold for 45 minutes, and I’ve tripped 4 times. One time, my fault, of course. I wasn’t looking, so I didn’t see the hand wraps on the floor. Three times, your fault. Because you keep chasing me. And every time you catch me, you tickle me from behind, so I fall. I mean, why do you even do that, Ward? I’m lucky this is the first time in those 4 times I fell, that I sprained my ankle. Why do you even keep nudging and tickling me when-"

She was suddenly cut off from finishing her words when Ward’s lips suddenly crashed into hers fiercely and passionately. He pulled his arm away from her clutch, then cupped her face in both his hands. Before she could return his kiss, he already pulled away, panting for air. He still held her face in his hands, leaning his forehead against her, and whispered against her lips, “Sorry. You were rambling.”

Before she could say something, he kissed her again, gently this time. She wrapped her arms around his torso to pull him towards her. Pulling away, he said, “I’m really, really,  _really_ sorry. Okay? I didn’t mean to hurt you. Now, let’s fix your ankle.” Ward fully pulled away from her, as he slid towards her feet again. He held out his arm towards her, and smiled when she held on it tightly and closed her eyes.

"On 5. 1, 2, 3,"  _Snap!_

"Aahhhh!" screamed Skye. Ward thinks she probably broke his eardrums with that kind of scream. She opened her eyes and glared at him again, "What the hell, Ward?! What ever happened to 5?! Don’t you know how to count or-"

She was cut off again as his lips came crashing to hers again. She tried to pull away, but he was strong.  _Dammit! This guy!_  She thought as she kissed him back hard as she cupped his face in her hands, and climbed onto his lap. When he tried to pull away for air, she didn’t let him. She smiled through the kiss when he groaned into her mouth, but nevertheless he snaked his arms around her waist. She pulled away quickly, making Ward gasp for air, but she quickly kissed him back again taking him by surprise. After his arms tightened around her waist, she pulled away and stood up. She limped towards the spiral stairs without looking back, leaving a panting Ward sitting on the floor with wide eyes looking at her. When she got on top of the stairs, she looked and smiled down at him and said, “Thanks, SO. Careful not to trip.” before winking at him, and continued into the lounge.

 


End file.
